1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to welding rings, made of deposition materials, such rings being intended to be interposed between two parts to be assembled, each part being contiguous and having a locally substantially cylindrical contour.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Welding rings are known, for example from No. FR-A-1 334 046 and No. FR-A-2 020 359. Unfortunately, the rings of these prior proposals are made with a relatively complex shape which necessitates an especial preparation of the parts to be assembled. The cost of such an assembly thus remains relatively high.
One object of the present invention is to provide a welding ring which is extremely simple to manufacture, which does not require any especial preparation of the parts to be assembled, and which enables the achievement of very high precision in the end-to-end abutment of the parts to be assembled.